First Mission
by SteakBoy76
Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in love, but are too afraid to confess to each other. An unexpected guest decides to help, but will he take it too far. Rated M for Lemon. First Lemon(Don't hate) Pairing is BoSara.


**So NaruHina is a thing now. Can't say I'm sad. Been a NaruHina shipper since the start. I also like NaruSaku but preferred SasuSaku. Anyway this will be my first Naruto fic, first oneshot and first lemon(Because I can). Here is the ages of this story.**

**Boruto: 11**

**Sarada:11**

**Himawari:10**

**Konahamaru: 25**

**Shikadai: 11**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, BoSara(Boruto and Sarada) would be a thing(It might be).**

_**Introduction**_

It was mostly peaceful in Konohagakure. With Naruto Uzumaki as the Hokage, there was hardly any trouble at all. However, there were a few criminals outside the village.

With the Academy reopening, there were new Genins entering the Academy and new squads. The most famous squad of the village Team 7, had consisted of The Hokage, Naruto. The Village's greatest healing nin, Sakura. And the last full blooded Uchiha, Sasuke.

The new Team 7 however was slightly different. The only male in the squad was Boruto, Naruto's son. They other females in his squad were Himawari, his younger sister and Sarada, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter.

As they were the best team in the Academy, they were chosen to go on their first mission. The mission was to track down a mysterious ninja who was wandering all the villages.

_**Normal POV(Story starts here).**_

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure. The Academy's smartest student, Sarada Uchiha was walking home from school. As the smartest student, she had gained a lot of friends. As she walked home from school, she saw Boruto Uzumaki training in a nearby field.

As Boruto finished training, he removes his shirt, revealing a toned chest(Suprising at 11.) Sarada was blushing as she continued eyeing him. She eventually walked home as he almost noticed her looking.

Unbeknownst to Boruto, Sarada had fallen for him. After he saved her from a group of bullies, she had fallen for him. Boruto too felt the same way. He thought she was beautiful and smart but was afraid to admit his feelings as was she.

As Sarada arrived home, she had decided to consult her mom about it. As she entered the house, she did not expect to see her Father, Sasuke there.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Sarada.

"I just came to visit. I heard you wanted to talk to us about something." Replied Sasuke.

"But how?"

"My eyes are still useful, I'm not that old. So, what did you want to talk about, Sarada?" asked Sasuke.

"I think I'm in love with someone." Said Sarada.

"WHAAAAAATTT?" said Sakura and Sasuke in unison."

"Yeah. It's Boruto." Said Sarada.

"Boruto, who's that?" asked Sasuke.

"Boruto's the Hokage's son. He saved from a few bullies a few weeks ago."

Sasuke was confused. He did not know Naruto had a son.

"He was born around the time you left again. He's Sarada's teammate in her squad."

"Yeah, his sister is my best friend." Said Sarada.

"So you're in love with Naruto's son. Not surprising. His father was my No.1 rival." Said Sasuke.

"But I thought you were the most powerful ninja in the village." Said Sarada in shock.

"Why do you think I have one arm? We fought to the point that we blasted each other's arms off." Said Sasuke.

"Wow. That's amazing. But anyway, what should I do about Boruto?" said Sarada, bringing them back to the subject at hand.

"I have an idea. When's your first mission, Sarada?" asked Sasuke.

"My first mission is tomorrow." Said Sarada.

"You should try and confess your feelings tomorrow. He might return them. Who knows?" said Sasuke.

"Thanks Dad. You're the best." Said Sarada as she hugged Sasuke and ran back to her room. 

"She sure is excited. Do you think Boruto likes her?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe. We'll see once she gets back from her mission.

_**The Hokage Office.**_

"Dad, I have something to ask you" said Boruto.

"Let me guess. You like your teammate Sarada.

Boruto's face was blank. His father not only knew he had a crush, but knew who he was.

"But, how Dad?" asked Boruto.

"I may be married, but I can tell when someone has a crush. I think you should tell her on your first mission tomorrow." Said Naruto.

"Thanks Dad." Said Boruto as he walked out of the door.

"Wait Boruto." Called Naruto.

"Yeah Dad?" asked Boruto.

"Your mom wants grandchildren." Said Naruto jokingly.

"DAAAAAADDD, I'm only 11. I can't do that to a girl" shouted Boruto.

"Haha Son, I'm just kidding." Said Naruto as he watched his son walk out of the room.

**Slight pause to the story. I would like to say that this is my first lemon. They will be underaged. I am not experienced in writing lemons at all so I will accept criticism(Not too much though). The continuation at the bottom will be the next day on the new Team 7's first mission. Enjoy.**

_**The Next Day, Team 7's First Mission.**_

The members of Team 7 thought this would be a perfect mission. Unfortunately, Himawari and Konohamaru were sick. Himawari's replacement Shikadai was injured. So Boruto and Sarada had to go by themselves. They were both fine with it and left the village in a hurry.

It only took them a few hours to find the missing nin. They spotted them eating around a campfire. Boruto and Sarada has jumped in front of the missing nin and prepared to fight him. But they saw a sight that they did not expect.

"UNCLE NEJI?" shouted Boruto.(**Hah. Plot Twist.)**

"Uncle? You're remind me of Hinata. But you look like Naruto. Wait, did they get married?

"Yeah, so did Sarada's parents, Sasuke and Sakura. Said Boruto.

Neji was utterly confused at the pairings(**As was I)**

"Do you know anyone named Tenten?" asked Neji.

"Yeah. She's our friend Hokaido's mom." Said Sarada.

"Does Hokaido have a mushroom hairstyle by any chance?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, he does. Like his Dad, Lee. But how are you alive?" asked Boruto.

"I created a living clone of myself while I charged up chakra underground. Unfortunately, the ground pummeled on me and I got stuck. After a while of digging, I came back up to the surface." explained Neji.

"_Dear God, she married Lee of all people. But I got to respect him. He's a lot smarter. But these kids look like a pair made in heaven. I can tell that they like each other but are reluctant to admit it. I should use that jutsu I learned at the Earth Village. I think that Naruto and Sasuke would thank me for pairing up their children. It's the least I could do for Naruto for making Hinata happy."_

"It's getting late. I have some sleeping bags here. You guys should sleep here for now." Said Neji.

"Sure." said Boruto and Sarada in unison as they curled up in their sleeping bags.

It was around 10 p.m. at night. Neji decided that this would be the perfect time for it. So he cast his jutsu.

"Ninja Art, Kenkai no Amour jutsu." Said Neji. (I know some French.)

Unbeknownst to Neji, the jutsu did not only make the targets fall in love with eachother, but made themdo slightly more(Gonna start)

_**Jutsu Start.**_

Boruto and Sarada both woke up as they heard a branch breaking. They looked each other in the eye before Boruto broke the silence.

"Sarada, I have something to tell you." Said Boruto.

"_Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?" _thought Sarada.

"Sarada, you are one of my best friends. You've helped me in the Academy and in other issues I've had. Every time I see you, I can't help but admire your beauty. Sarada, I love you."

Sarada couldn't believe it. The boy of her dreams had shared the same feelings she had. She was so happy.

"Boruto, I love you too." Replied Sarada.

Both of them were very happy. Boruto leaned in and grabbed Sarada's face and pulled it to his. They lips connected and fireworks exploded. Neji watched and thought his work was done. But it wasn't. The secondary effect of the jutsu was taking effect as he decided to leave.

_**Lemon Start.(Warning, I suck at writing lemons.)**_

Boruto and Sarada's tongues explored each other's mouths. Boruto pushed Sarada into the tent and pinned her to the ground.

Boruto removed Sarada's glasses and left them on the ground. He began to unclothe her as she did the same to him. When they were both naked, Sarada began to stroke his member. It was very long and she pulled it near her pussy. Boruto pushed it in fully and she moaned Boruto's name. As they both climaxed, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Lemon End(It sucked, I know.)**_

Boruto and Sarada decided to return to the village with Neji. Neji told them that he saw what they did and that it was a jutsu that he cast. Boruto and Sarada both blushed and continued walking. 

_**Normal POV.**_

Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the front of the Village. As they saw Boruto and Sarada walking back, they were shocked to see a man resembling Neji behind them.

"NEEEJJII?" How are you alive" asked Naruto.

"I created a living clone of myself while I charged up chakra underground. Unfortunately, the ground pummeled on me and I got stuck. After a while of digging, I came back up to the surface." explained Neji.

"Well, that's good. I can't believe your alive. But why are Boruto and Sarada blushing?"

"Well, their feelings for each other were obvious. So I used a jutsu to help them."

"But that's good isn't it?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah… The secondary effect of the jutsu made them do stuff."

"Dear God Neji. They're underage. How could you do it?"

"Well, I didn't know the secondary effect at first. But at least I had a condom in my bag." Said Neji.

And so ended that day. Boruto and Sarada eventually got married and had a child. The end.

**Well that sucked like hell. I am prepared to accept criticism(Not too much). Also, Return of The Best Chapter 2 will come out in a few days. I just removed my arm cast but can't play soccer for a month****. But I can still write so expect more but delayed chapters in the next few days. Read my request below before exiting.**

**So Naruto is officially over. Thank you Kishimoto for making such an epic manga. You are forever in my debt. My request however, is to keep this website alive. Those reading this story should write more stories in an effort to keep Naruto's fanbase alive.**

**Thank you for reading. Remember to review(Not that insulting please).**


End file.
